


Room for One More

by sleeping_daisies



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_daisies/pseuds/sleeping_daisies
Summary: For years, Saeyoung Choi watched MC from the sidelines. He was in love with her, but she was in love with his twin brother, Saeran.When Saeyoung's yearning becomes too much to handle, Saeran proposes a challenge: successfully seduce MC, and then he'll consider increasing their duo into a trio.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as more chapters are written! Please enjoy^^

"How do I look?"  
  
The Choi twins-- who were once transfixed on their computers-- turned to face MC when they heard her speak. MC brushed her hair behind her ear, blushing shyly. She had intended to only get a trim, but the hairdresser ended up cutting 3 inches off. Saeyoung was the first to answer. "It looks good, MC," he replied quietly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose in an attempt to hide his blush. In his eyes, MC looked _way_ more than just 'good'. She was an angel; more perfect than any line of code.

But her heart belonged to his brother. He needed to look away now, or he'd end up staring forever. 

  
Saeran said nothing as he pushed off his office chair and approached MC. His lithe hand raked through MC's chestnut hair, lightly tugging on the roots to tilt her head upwards. "Beautiful, my princess," he whispered as he slanted his mouth over hers. The younger twin, much like his brother, was deeply in love with MC. She was his true salvation-- the only reason his life had improved. MC had bridged the gap between him and Saeyoung, got him to quit smoking, as well as giving him her unconditional love and patience. He poured every ounce of his being into every moment they shared, giving all of himself to the woman he adored.

MC leaned into the kiss momentarily, letting Saeran's tongue tease her lips, then pushed away. She felt self-conscious of flaunting affection in front of Saeyoung, because he was her best friend first and foremost. The passionate kiss left MC breathless, her lower lip tingling where Saeran's tongue had touched. "Th-Thanks Saeran, haha," she giggled softly. Glancing over Saeran's shoulder, MC saw Saeyoung hunched over his keyboard, his hands tangled in his red locks. She broke away from the embrace and placed a gentle hand on Saeyoung's shoulder, causing him to shudder.

"Sev, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Just a headache..."

The brunette leaned down next to Saeyoung, still rubbing his shoulder. Saeyoung tried his best not to look over, but her voice was too enticing. His gaze was level with her bosom, and a bright shade of red flushed over his face. Wanting to hide his blush, Luciel hid his head in the crook of his arm. MC, on the other hand, interpreted this as a sign that the pain in his head was excruciating. "Oh, poor Saeyoung... I'll get you something for your headache." Saeyoung made a noncommittal grunt and she took that as her cue to leave. 

Meanwhile, Saeran had been observing from afar. Being a twin, he was keenly aware as to how his brother felt about MC. He knew Saeyoung was jealous-- he knew that late at night the bespectacled hacker would lust over MC as he pleasured himself. Saeran found the situation funny though... as if it were a strange reversal of fate. For once, the smaller, weaker brother got eternal happiness in the form of MC. That is why he was bothered when she would rebuke him for his intimacy in front of Saeyoung. Who cares if Saeyoung felt uncomfortable? Why did she have to care so much about his twin? 

Pushing himself off the wall Saeran perched himself on his brother's desk and glared down at him. "I know she's hot, but can you please not make it so obvious? Dumbass, you make me sick sometimes. A headache? Really? You're lucky MC is so dense." His words were full of vitriol, but Saeyoung knew his brother was right. He _was_ being obvious, hoping MC would notice and reciprocate his advances. MC had once been in love with him, he was sure of it. They talked for hours every day; casual conversation turned into hardcore flirting and fleeting touches. But once Saeran moved in, her loyalty towards him overshadowed any minuscule romance they might've had. She devoted herself to Saeran's recovery and inadvertently fell in love with him. Saeyoung swallowed hard before replying.

"It's hard not to stare... She's so--"

"Perfect," Saeran interjected.

"Y-Yeah... She really is..."

Saeran let out a soft chuckle. "How long have you been obsessed with the idea of being her man? Two years? Just forget about her." His words were cold, but Saeyoung knew his younger brother was just trying to rile him up. A reaction was all Saeran needed, and Saeyoung always fell for it. "You know I'd never do that. She's my--"

Once again, Saeran interrupted, "Yeah yeah, she's your best friend. Whatever, bro."  

"You really need to cool it on the twin mind-reading, it's really creepy," Saeyoung quipped as he elbowed Saeran's thigh. The muffled sound of cabinets closing signaled to the twins that MC was successful in her search for a headache-relieving medicine. Saeran hopped off the desk and returned to his own, lazing in the leather office chair. A moment later, MC returned with ice water and two pills. As she passed by Saeran, he took the opportunity to loudly slap her ass. She startled and spilled a bit of water on Seven's lap. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Saeyoung, I'll be right back!" MC apologized profusely as she hurried to find a towel. Saeran returned to his computer to resume his work but made sure he angled his chair so as to get a good view of his brother. 

MC returned in record time and gently dabbed a towel on the wet spot near Seven's crotch. He squirmed under her touch, afraid that even clothed contact would give him an erection. Saeyoung tried to focus on anything possible-- his daily prayers, the latest sci-fi movie _Interspellar_ , how to build a talking robot cat--to get his mind off the woman he loved touching him so innocently. He was sure his face and neck were flushed, and he certainly didn't want MC to see. As MC patted closer to his manhood, Seven swatted her hand away. He tried his best to keep his composure, but he couldn't stop the frustration in his voice. "I can take of myself, MC. We have a lot of classified work to do now, so it would be best if you left now." Saeyoung returned his focus to his computer, ignoring MC as she left quietly.

Saeyoung chided himself mentally for pushing her away, for treating her so coldly. He wanted nothing more than to let her touch him and love him in return. He was pushing her away, just like he did in the old days... But she always returned, smiling and unphased, reminding him that he was her greatest friend. Saeyoung didn't even need to look in his brother's direction to know Saeran was smirking. The silence between the two said more than words could convey-- a mutual love for the woman who gave their lives meaning. 

On the other side of the door, MC clutched the towelette to her chest. She had been so distracted she tried to dry Saeyoung herself. That was crossing a line, in her mind. She loved and cared for Saeyoung deeply, but her heart belonged to Saeran. Such intimate moments shouldn't be shared between so-called best friends, it was wrong. But MC also felt a strange yearning for more tender touches with Luciel... Was that so wrong of her to feel this way? It definitely was, knowing how Saeran had issues with abandonment and paranoia. Considering an open relationship would just set his recovery back, and potentially split the brothers apart again.

Attempting to shake the absurd idea out of her head, MC began to prepare dinner for the trio. After gathering the noodles and pasta sauce, MC leaned over the sink, waiting for the pot to fill with water. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and a hard bulge pressed into her lower back. Gentle nibbles and suckles trailed down her throat until reaching her collarbone, where the sucking turned to biting.

"S-Saeran," MC gasped. One hand clutched the edge of the sink, while the other fumbled to turn off the faucet. Saeran's hands trailed down her legs to massage MC's bottom, his fingers slowly traveling towards her asshole. Saeran was grinning as he asked MC, "How about a quickie?" 

"Not in h-here... Sa-eyoung might hear us..." Saeran removed his lips from her neck and whispered, "Why do you care so much about him? Is it because you want to fuck him?" His cool teasing sent a shiver down MC's spine. She was unsure if he was actually jealous or just teasing her, but either way, it turned her on. "No, it's not like that..."

"Then show me you mean it, princess," Saeran rasped as he turned MC's face towards his. Their lips crashed into one another and their tongues danced with much enthusiasm. MC repositioned herself to face her lover, her breasts pushing into his upper abdomen and her hands weaving into his messy vermillion locks. She pulled him closer, wanting to feel nothing more than his hands on her body. Their lips hungrily consumed the lewd noises that tried to escape their mouths, resulting in stifled grunts and moans. Saeran's fingers locked onto MC's hip and he lifted her onto the counter, teasing their clothed heats together. One of Saeran's hands remained like an iron-tight clamp on her hip, while the other focused on removing his jeans.

Now that his constricting pants were gone, Saeran began to play with the fabric near MC's pussy. He traced slow circles near where her clit would be, occasionally pressing a finger into the cloth. Seeing her writhe under his fingertips was not enough for Saeran-- he needed to feel her warmth _now_. MC bit her lip as Saeran leaned forward, unzipping her shorts with his teeth. Two slender fingers curled into the waistband and pulled them off slowly, relishing in her excitement and anguish. For a split second, MC swore Saeran's eyes weren't meeting hers but were focused on something slightly behind her. None of that mattered to her, though, because the now the only barrier between them was their underwear, and MC began to furiously grind herself against Saeran's erection, trying to increase the friction between them. Saeran couldn't give up the opportunity to tease her further. 

Saeran grabbed her cheeks between his thumb and forefinger, parting MC lips in the process."You're a greedy little one aren't you, MC?" She peered back at him under heavy-lidded, lustful eyes-- a silent acknowledgment that she needed him inside her throbbing heat. But Saeran wouldn't take silence for an answer. He needed complete submission. His fingers trailed the hem of her panties while demanding a response, "Tell me you want my cock." Once again, his gaze slipped past her to something in the distance. Her reply came out more of a moan then a plea, "F-Fuck me, Saeran, please..." He smirked at MC's depravity, then in one swift movement he ripped off her panties and removed his boxers. 

While Saeran usually took his time to pleasure his lover, now was different--his burning desire to defile her in the kitchen was stronger than any foreplay. He eagerly thrust into MC's wet cunt, amazed at her slickness. "Goddamn, you are...so wet... All for me," he breathed in choked pants. Almost immediately, his pace quickened and MC's head bobbed along to his pushes. "Ah, S-Saeran.. I need m-more," she gasped. At her insistence, Saeran wrapped one hand around MC's neck and applied slight pressure. Not enough to deprive her of air, but enough to stimulate her. Saeran loved that such an innocent girl such as MC could be oh-so kinky. 

"Mm, f-fu...ck... So naughty," Saeran growled as he pulsed his fingertips against MC's throat. Her mouth was agape, deep in the throes of pleasure. It was almost absurd how lewd she looked, spontaneously taking his cock in the kitchen, while his brother 'worked' in the next room over. Just as Saeran thought MC couldn't get any sexier, her shaky hand traveled down her navel to meet her clit. She worked the tip of her middle finger into the nub, giving herself as much pleasure as possible. "Watch me, Master," MC begged. 

Saeran could feel the pressure in his cock building. _Master_ was the one word that had so much influence over him; it was the word he always longed to hear slip from MC's mouth during sex. Hearing such a lustful request come from MC's angelic lips, and seeing her pleasure herself, Saeran knew his release was coming soon. Releasing her throat, Saeran seized MC's hips and relentlessly thrust into her pussy. His grip was so strong, MC was sure it would bruise, but she didn't care-- the marks were all symbols of possession and love. Grunts of ecstasy escaped Saeran's lips as the knot in his stomach began to unravel, signaling his impending release. "Shit, I'm comi...ng," was all he could mutter before spilling himself into MC's heat. Feeling the pressure of Saeran's strong orgasm, MC felt herself coming soon after. 

The two rested their heads on each other's shoulders, their hot breaths panting for air. MC was the one who broke away first, reaching for some napkins to clean herself off. Even though her hair was disheveled and her face was flushed, Saeran couldn't help but admire her natural beauty. Everything from the way she walked to the trashcan to the way she tied up her hair made her alluring. He clasped her wrist and pulled her into his chest and kissed the crown of her head. "You complete me, MC," he mumbled into her hair. His declarations of love were never blatant "I love you"s, but still conveyed his love and devotion towards her. "Mmm... I love you too," she replied as she kissed his shirt, near where his heart would be. "But, I have to start dinner now. And Seven might walk in on us like this so," she motioned to Saeran's bare legs, "put your pants on and help me." 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The room was silent, save for the rhythmic clacking of computer keys. Both were preoccupied with a freelance coding job, but Saeran found his thoughts being invaded by MC and her inevitable flustering cuteness. Sighing, Saeran stretched his arms above his head. "Well, I enjoyed your show, brother," he leered. He typed some more code, then opened up the commands for the CCTV channel. When Saeyoung worked for the agency, they insisted he be monitored by his partner 24/7. Now that he had left, the channels were never used... Except, for now, that is. A sly smile crept on Saeran's face-- the younger twin had something sly up his sleeve. "I hope you'll find my show just as entertaining. Now, if you'll excuse me," he left his desk, with the CCTV window still open.

Saeyoung grumbled, trying to focus on his work. Too many distractions would end up ruining his workflow. He called out into the empty room, his eyes still glued to his computer screen, "Eh, what was that Saeran?"

No response. 

The fear of his brother going missing tore his attention away from the monitor almost immediately. His chair was empty. Saeyoung hadn't heard him leave-- the younger brother really did have a talent at being sneaky when he wanted to be. Approaching the younger twin's desk, Saeyoung scanned the monitor, only to see live black and white footage of Saeran and MC making out in the kitchen. He wanted to look away, he prayed to God to let him not fall into the temptation of watching. But his desire was too strong. Luciel had tried his damnedest to forget about MC sweetly caressing his inner thigh, her hands traveling close to his... 

Saeyoung inhaled sharply at what he saw next. He swore his eyes locked with Saeran's as his brother pulled down MC's shorts with nothing but his teeth. He could see it in his brother's eyes: a silent taunting. Saeran was flaunting what was his, and his alone. In Saeyoung's dreams, he wished he could do such acts with her-- to pamper and cater to her every physical whim. To torment her body with kisses. To make sweet love to her. Yet here he was, watching MC and Saeran get in on in the shared kitchen. It was so wrong, but Saeyoung couldn't help but palm the tenting in his pants. MC looked exquisite, even from behind. The way her supple ass cheeks spread on the marble counter; how her slender waist and back looked like the smoothest silk. 

A pang of jealousy wounded Saeyoung when he witnessed Saeran enter MC.  _This_ is what his brother wanted him to see, and now Seven got the message loud and clear. Her back was so alluring, Luciel couldn't help but remove his pants and settle down in his brother's chair. Over and over again, Seven scolded himself for being fucked in the head for watching his brother defile MC. But this was the side of her Saeyoung had always imagined-- he couldn't look away. Gingerly, he spat into his hand and began to pleasure his now-erect cock, imagining himself in his brother's position. At least being an identical twin had its perks, Saeyoung thought. 

His strokes were slow as if was a punishment for his sin of voyeurism. But as soon as his brother's hand slid around sweet, innocent MC's throat--and seeing her  _enjoy_ it-- Luciel knew he was screwed. It was so erotic; so unlike how he had pictured MC. Beneath her pure facade was a carnal hunger, the same one he always wanted to explore. His pace quickened, wanting to find his release with MC. Every so often, Saeran would mockingly glare up at his brother through the camera lens. It was almost as if he knew Saeyoung had failed to keep his composure. But through it all, Luciel kept pumping his cock steadily. He loved MC from afar for too long to give this moment up.

A few strokes later, and Saeyoung spent himself into his hand. Saeran and MC were still viciously fucking, but he paid no attention to it. Relief and remorse flushed through him. Luciel scolded himself as he cleaned up his mess and pulled up his pants. Never had Saeyoung Choi felt so guilty before in his life. But he also felt exhilarated by peeping. Should he feel ashamed of himself for falling deeper in love with MC, or should he just embrace his feelings? That argument tormented his mind as he tried to focus on his work. It was obvious Saeyoung wouldn't be able to concentrate on coding, so he puckered up the courage to head into the kitchen. Fortunately for him, neither MC nor Saeran acted out of the ordinary. Luciel thanked the Lord that he was blessed with a good poker face.

Creeping into the kitchen, he slid past MC to reach for a bag of Honey Buddha Chips. "Do  _not_ spoil your appetite, Saeyoung," MC scolded. Though her voice was firm, the bespectacled hacker knew she wasn't angry in the slightest. Seven plopped himself down at the kitchen table, leaning his chair back as he opened the bag of chips. He stuffed a few into his mouth and replied with a mouth full of food, "I won't spoil anything, scout's honor!" He flashed MC a toothy grin and lifted his right hand, with the index, middle and ring finger extended. MC giggled in response, finding his childlike humor refreshing.

Saeran, who had silently and dutifully cutting onions, couldn't stand the banter between the two. How could Sayoung act so _normal_ in front of MC? Saeran found it impossibly hard to control himself in front of her-- he wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and praise her very existence. With a scowl on his face, he interrupted the mood by cooly interjecting one of his typical rude comments:

"Well, I certainly worked up an appetite."

He caught MC blushing furiously as she strained the pasta. "What, cat got your tongue?" She countered by flicking the water from her hands at him. "I can't stand you," she quipped. "Now finish cutting or you'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight." After the finishing touches on their dinner had been made, the trio sat down to eat. Being the ever-perceptive person he was, Saeran couldn't help but notice the quick sideways glances his older brother gave to MC. They lasted half a second, but it was a clear indicator of Saeyoung's yearning. A devilish smile curled onto the twin brother's face as he asked a rather invasive question. "So,  _brother_ , what did you do while I comforted MC?" 

Luciel nearly choked on his food, surprised that such a topic had come up. "I uh," he cleared his throat, "was working on some important lines of code. Nothing too big." Saeran quirked his eyebrow in disbelief. Dryly, he called out his brother's fib,"You're a bad liar, Saeyoung." The atmosphere between the twins was disturbing their peaceful dinner, and MC wanted none of it. Quarreling between the two of them was common, but they always seemed to be engaged in an unspoken rivalry. With a honey-sweet smile-- that melted both of the boy's hearts instantaneously-- MC quickly regained control of the conversation. "Can we please just enjoy a family dinner without any bickering?" 

Saeran lifted MC's hand to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles, "Anything for you, princess." Meanwhile, Saeyoung's right hand, the one that shamefully pleasured himself just minutes ago, desperately twitched in search of her soft hand. He retracted it in shame, hiding the sinful appendage under the table. Yet he couldn't stop the gravitational pull MC had on him, so he let his fingers brush against her knee for a brief second, content with any stolen amount of physical affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry about Seven;;; 
> 
> He'll get love eventually, I promise!


End file.
